we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
The Make Believes
The Make Believes, also known as Nick Lightbearer & the Make Believes are an in-universe band in We Happy Few, outside of that the name is given to the primary makers of much of the game's unique music. In the World of We Happy Few The Make Believes are a popular band in Wellington Wells, once led by Nick Lightbearer before he started a solo career. Morrie Memento was also a member, before being kicked out by Nick. Music Video While not generally mentioned, a trailer for the game hosted by Uncle Jack introduces a band of white-masked musicians (the game universe's version of The Make Believes) singing the song La La La. The trailer gradually becomes darker as one of the band members goes off his Joy and sees that they are dressed in grimy clothing and their recording studio has fallen apart. As things get more and more disturbing, he is eventually given a Joy pill by one of his fellow band members and starts to see things in a positive way again. Other Appearances Other trailers prominently feature their music, showing chaos and forced conformity conflicting constantly with the main characters' goals. Their music tends to show up in Stores, Cellars, Safe Houses, Nick's and Sally's Home. They also appear during special circumstances in the game, such as when Reg Cutty has imprisoned Arthur in his shop or when Arthur is causing a riot in the Joy Doctors' hospital. They flow well with the various gameplay aspects that are presented in each of these events. Songs *''Dead of Winter'' *''You'll Never Change My Mind (alternatively called ''Out of the Blue) *''La La La'' *''Not a Crime to Smile'' (alternatively called Smiling Crime) *''When You're Gone (Only in Credits) *''Joy Time ''(alternatively called ''Georgie Joy) *''I Wanna Stay the Same (Only in Trailers) *''Cheer Up ''(alternatively called ''Zombieland) *''I Have Seen Everything'' (from Lightbearer DLC, written by Murray Lightburn) Gallery Victory Memorial Concert Poster.png Trivia *The Make Believes appear to be the game's version of the Beatles, as they play psychedelic rock music, which was made popular by the Beatles in the early 1960s, the time the game is set in the real world. They also seem to have come to popularity around the time that the Beatles would have. It could be possible The Make Believes formed in 1961, which was the Beatles began. *If the player is on Joy, the songs will play at its normal tempo. *They are not the only artists, in and outside of the game, who provide music to the game. There are others, but whether their music is in the final release of the game is currently unknown. *Online, some of the songs go by multiple names. *During the Lightbearer DLC, Nick is able to play short riffs on his guitar to swoon his rabid fans, these short riffs are parts taken from some of The Make Believes songs. *Some of their songs mentions things that Wellies normally consider unpleasant topics. **''Joy Time becomes increasingly more and more disturbing as the song progresses, almost like a metaphor for a wellie going off of Joy. **A line in ''Cheer Up mentions children. **''In The Dead of Winter'' refers to Uncle Jack as "the Madman on the telly" Category:Characters